Sailor Moon SuperS
is the fourth and final season in the Sailor Moon series localized for North American audiences before broadcasting rights for Sailor Moon were lost. Sailor Moon SuperS is the second and final season of the Sailor Moon series to air exclusively on Cartoon Network's Toonami. The season premiered September 26, 2000, through November 16, 2000. Sailor Moon SuperS was preceded by Sailor Moon S. Plot Amazon Trio Arc Rini is having dreams about a winged unicorn named Pegasus. At a solar eclipse, the Dark Moon Circus, led by the evil Zirconia, arrives in search of Pegasus. Knowing he can only exist in a person's dreams (except as an illusion in the real world), he sends the Amazon Trio --- Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, and Fish Eye --- to search people's dreams for Pegasus to find out whose dreams he is hiding in. Tiger's Eye extracts Andrew's sister Elizabeth's dream mirror and looks into it to search her dreams, but he does not find Pegasus. When Sailor Moon comes to stop him, he summons Remless named Karakuriko to fight her. Pegasus turns Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon into Super Sailors and Sailor Moon destroys Karakuriko. After another failed attempt by Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye goes after Serena's mother, and Sailor Mini Moon calls Pegasus, who gives them the power to turn into Super Sailors at will. Sailor Mini Moon can call Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell, which enables Sailor Moon to use an attack called Moon Gorgeous Meditation, destroying the Remless Cannonball. They do this to foil more of Tiger's Eye's plans. Hawk's Eye devises a plan, where Tiger's Eye uses Molly as bait to capture Pegasus in a cage, but this fails as Pegasus goes right through the bars. During this time, a kitten named Diana appears. She is Luna and Artemis's daughter from the future. After a while, Fish Eye finally goes on a few missions. Unlike Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye, she targets men and has male Remless working for her. However, they never find Pegasus (as he is hiding in Rini's dreams) and any Remless they send to fight the Sailor Scouts are destroyed. Zirconia tells the Amazon Trio that they were once a tiger, a hawk, and a fish, that he turned into humans, and will turn them back if they do not capture Pegasus. Fish Eye targets Darien, and falls in love with him. She begins to realize the true power of love and dreams, and begins to question Zirconia's plans, as she, Tiger's Eye, and Hawk's Eye do not have dreams or dream mirrors. After her Remless, Tobihaneru, is destroyed, Serena finds Fisheye, rejected by Darien, in the rain, and takes her into her house where she discovers that Serena is Sailor Moon. She also discovers that Rini is the holder of Pegasus. She tells Zirconia she knows who the holder of Pegasus is, but is doubtful that they will really be given true human forms. As Zirconia's eyeball, Zircon was spying on Serena and Fish Eye, Zirconia thinks Serena is the holder of Pegasus, and sends Hawk's Eye after her. However, Zirconia's true intention is to eliminate the Amazon Trio. He sends four young girls called the Amazon Quartet to kill them. One of them, Para Para, sends a Remless named Mr. Magic Pierrot to kill them. After Hawk's Eye extracts Serena's Dream Mirror, Mr. Magic Pierrot tries to kill the trio, and destroys Serena's dream mirror. He then kills Hawk's Eye. Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye are unable to defeat him, so they give up the power that made them human to rebuild Serena's dream mirror. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon and destroys Mr. Magic Pierrot. Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye die and, along wit Hawk's Eye, revert back to their original forms. Pegasus revives them as humans again and gives them their own dream mirrors, then sends them to live in Elysion. The Amazon Quartet Arc The Amazon Quartet - Besu Besu, Cele Cele, Jun Jun, and Para Para ---take over, sending Remless (often with repetitive names like Jarajara, Garigari, and Manemane) to extract Dream Mirrors in search of the golden mirror, which Zirconia heard from their queen, Queen Nehelenia, is the dream mirror of the holder of Pegasus. Nehelenia is trapped inside a mirror because Queen Serenity sealed her inside it when she tried to take over the Moon Kingdom. The Amazon Quartet do not find Pegasus, and their Remless are destroyed by Sailor Moon. Soon, Nehelenia plunges the world into darkness, strangling it with spiderlike threads, causing Darien agonizing pain and forcing him to remain behind as the Sailor Scouts head for the Dark Moon Circus's tent. After they fight the Amazon Quartet, Pegasus tells them that he once had a humanoid form and was called Helios, but was imprisoned in Nehelenia's mirror by the Dark Moon Circus, however his spirit was separated from his body by Rini's dream light and became Pegasus, therefore Nehelenia was unable to get the gold crystal, his horn, which she needs to escape the mirror. The Sailor Scouts enter the Dark Moon Circus tent and destroy all the freakish monsters inside. They fight the Amazon Quartet, who receive power from Nehelenia and gain the advantage, until Sailor Mini Moon summons Pegasus (at this, Nehelenia realizes that she is the holder of Pegasus). Sailor Moon defeats the Amazon Quartet, but Zirconia arrives and uses Zircon as an orb to extract Sailor Mini Moon's dream mirror. Though it is returned to her, it is confirmed as the golden mirror, and Zirconia traps her inside Nehelenia's mirror, where Nehelenia tries to extract Pegasus and return him to his Helios body. The Amazon Quartet switch Rini around with a doll so they can ride Pegasus and take his horn, but Zirconia finds out and imprisons them inside separate mirrors in another dimension, and re-imprisons Rini. Nehelenia forces Pegasus to become Helios again, and takes his horn, the golden crystal. The Sailor Scouts fight Zirconia, and Sailor Mercury attacks him, so he summons the Amazon Quartet and absorbs their power, but the Sailor Scouts talk them into smashing their orbs, giving up Nehelenia's power (so Zirconia can't take it) and their eternal childhood. Zirconia escapes to Nehelenia's mirror, where he (and Zircon) is destroyed when Nehelenia escapes from the mirror. Queen Nehelenia Rises With the golden crystal, Nehelenia fights the Sailor Scouts and gains the advantage, until the Amazon Quartet switch the crystal around for a pineapple and give it to Sailor Moon. It has lost most of its power because people have lost their dreams, but as they still have the ability to dream, Sailor Mini Moon talks to everyone through the crystal and tells them to say "Moo Cosmic Dream Action". This restores the crystal, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon use it to shoot a gold beam at Nehelenia, defeating her, saving the world, and destroying the circus tents. However Nehelenia survives and kidnaps Sailor Mini Moon. Sailor Moon chases her as the main circus tent rises into the air toward the Dark Moon. By the time they reach the top, the battle has taken its toll on Nehelenia, turning her into an ugly old hag. She tells her story: When she became obsessed with being beautiful forever, and saw her future as an ugly old woman, Zirconia was created from her fears of becoming ugly, and she turned her subjects into Remless. Once she learned of the golden crystal, she tried to take it from Helios, and was subsequently imprisoned in a mirror. Since her plan has been foiled, she now wants to enter the dark moon's shadow where she can return to her mirror and be young and beautiful forever. Nehelenia throws Sailor Mini Moon over the edge. Sailor Moon jumps off after her. Nehelenia returns to her mirror, restoring her youth, and the mirror returns to the Dark Moon, which leaves Earth forever as the light returns and the final circus tent disintegrates. Helios turns into Pegasus and turns Serena and Rini into their princess forms, with wings, slowing down their fall and saving them. He then returns to Elysion, which has now been restored. The Amazon Quartet decide to leave without making a fuss, and that they might see the Sailor Scouts again sometime. Rini knows that, until Pegasus returns someday, she will dream about him. Episodes Characters Inner Sailor Scouts Other Characters Dark Moon Circus Leaders Amazon Trio Amazon Quartet Trivia *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' is 39 episodes long. An episode longer than Sailor Moon S. *The Outer Sailor Scouts do not appear in Sailor Moon SuperS: **Though Amara Tenou (Sailor Uranus), Trista (Sailor Pluto) and Michelle Kaiou (Sailor Neptune) are featured in the promotional artwork for SuperS, they do not appear in the core season. **"Return of Haruka and Michiru! The Ghostly Puppet Show", a special episode that explained the absence Amara and Michelle, was never localized for North America. **Sailor Pluto only appears in SuperS film, Black Dream Hole. *On July 2002, Sailor Moon SuperS was pulled from Cartoon Network's broadcast schedule. A year later, in 2003, Cartoon Network lost the broadcasting rights to Sailor Moon altogether. Finally, the broadcast syndication license for Sailor Moon in North America expired on May 31, 2004. *The role of the Amazon Trio and Amazon Quartet mirrors that of the Negamoon Sisters and Alan and Ann. *This is the only season where the first part of the "final battle" episode does not revolve around freeing or curing a possessed or brainwashed character back to their former selves. *Aside from the Remless, the only villains to permanently die in Sailor Moon SuperS are Zirconia and Zircon, who were destroyed together by Queen Nehelenia. This season features the least deaths of major characters and the second most redeemable villains (7, with Sailor Moon R being first at 8) *On account of censorship and ideas of gender based on appearance, two characters are changed: **Fish Eye, like Zoycite in Sailor Moon, was a gay man. **Zirconia was an old woman. *This is the only season where the primary antagonist survives, though she is still defeated, and does remain trapped. *This season features the most male monsters of the week at a number of 10, exceeding Sailor Moon by 1. *The the roles Inner Sailor Scouts' (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus) diminish in SuperS. They appear briefly from time to time to help Sailor Moon defeat the Dark Moon Circus. *The third episode of Sailor Moon SuperS, "Sweet Dreams" appeared in the 2005 film . The composer for Sailor Moon, was credited at the end of the film.'SM' BGM on 'War of the Worlds' - sailormoonforum.comJ.M. Vargas: "I just came back from watching Spielberg's new 'War of the Worlds' movie and, during the credits at the very end of the movie, a musical credit is given for 'SAILOR MOON BGM by ARISAWA TAKANORI.'" Dosei no Senshi: "Okay, the music used during the movie from Sailor Moon is during the flipping through channels scene -- the second one, that is. The first time Robbie and Rachel are in their room in their dad's place. The second time is after Ray wakes up and Robbie is gone with his car. Rachel is flipping through channels again and stays on a station with Sailor Moon on it. It is a clip of the end of the third Supers episode's dub. I don't remember if they show the scene, but I remember which one it was. It was just as Sailor Moon was finishing her "Moon Gorgeous Meditation" and the remless was saying, "A-one, a-two, a-" channel change. The music is obviously the Moon Gorgeous Meditation theme and applying sound effects." Notes References Category:Sailor Moon Super S episodes Category:Sailor Moon SuperS (season four)